Her Alone
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Sólo ella era capaz de sacar la mejor parte de él. Pero también era la única capaz de sacar la peor parte de él. Era capaz de defenderla de cualquier ser que buscara su infelicidad. - PROIchiHime R&ROD


¡Buenas chicos! :D

.

Hoy les traigo a ustedes un fic basado en la letra de una canción sin volverse sognfic, espero que lo disfruten. ^^ La canción en la que me basé se llama Her Alone de Amorphis, es una canción que hace un tiempo mi novio me dedicó y hoy se me ocurrió esto… ;D Para mejor comprensión del texto les pido que la busquen y mientras leen la escuchen, ¿ok?

.

Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**HER ALONE**_

.

.

- Ella… - Soltó el joven con la imagen de Inoue Orihime en su mente. – Sólo a ella…

.

En aquella tarde fresca al fin había decidido pensar las cosas con más claridad sobre su amiga de cabello naranja. Tenía muchas dudad, no sobre ella, sino sobre él. ¿Qué tipo de pensamientos tenía sobre ella? ¿Qué sentí él al tenerla cerca? Sabía que no era lo mismo que sentí por el resto de las mujeres que eran cercanas a él. Todo era completamente diferente para con la ojigris.

Sólo ella era capaz de sacar la mejor parte de él. Pero también era la única capaz de sacar la peor parte de él. Era capaz de defenderla de cualquier ser que buscara su infelicidad. Él haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, sonriendo y disfrutando de la vida, sólo como ella lo sabía hacer.

Desde que él la conoció, hacía algunos años, cuando su hermano mayor murió, siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla y cuando pudo, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Cuando aún no conocía a Rukia y recién había entrado a la preparatoria no sabía que la chica estaría en su salón ya que realmente no la recordaba del todo, pero cuando entró por primera vez al aula supo era ella. Cada día, a partir de ese momento la veía en el salón de clases esforzándose al máximo en los estudios aun cuando solía ser muy despistada. Interiormente agradecía a Tatsuki que fuera su amiga pues sabía que ella la cuidaría muy bien, como él no lo podía hacer.

.

- Y ese día…

.

Un par de días antes de su encuentro con la shinigami, Orihime estaba algo triste, no sabía por qué y Tatsuki no estaba ahí para consolarla, se había tenido que ir a una pelea en otro instituto. Él sólo se dedicó a observarla, un tanto preocupado. En uno de esos momentos en el que se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras seguía con la vista las curvas de su cabello, ella volteó a verlo cruzando sus miradas por un instante. Un instante en que ella vio una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Ichigo y él notó el rubor de su compañera.

.

- Fue el momento en que ya no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos…

.

Y era verdad, desde ese día la observaba cada vez más esperando una respuesta a aquel suceso, pero nada pasaba. Recordaba, que incluso cuando sucedió el accidente de Orihime y Rukia preguntó por ella, él comentó que solía verla y gracias a eso conocía un poco como era ella.

De algún modo también agradecía a Rukia por la visita que todos ellos tuvieron que hacer a la _Soul__Society_ para rescatarla, ya que desde ese momento se pudo volver más cercano a la jovencita y conocerla más. Claro que de alguna manera él se despreciaba, pues realmente había sido su culpa el que Ulquiorra la hubiera secuestrado; haberla hecho pasar todo ese sufrimiento realmente no era justo. Desde el maltrato que recibió de los Arrancar, hasta el hecho de verlo herido y muerto.

.

- Yo, no merezco sus lágrimas. – Pronunció poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre su rostro. – Ella no debería llorar por alguien como yo…

.

Su mente regreso al día en que perdió el _"__contacto__espiritual__"_ con ella. El día que había sido secuestrada por el Espada 4. Había estado inconsciente y entre sueños podía recordar la voz de su amiga hablándole sobre algo de cinco vidas. Pero lo que más recordaba de aquella especie de sueño fue la última frase: _"__Y__me__habría__enamorado__cinco__veces__de__la__misma__persona__…"_. Era algo que aún no podía descifrar del todo. De cierta forma sabía que todo eso fue real, puesto que supo que el reiatsu de Orihime se había concentrado en lágrimas que había caído sobre su mejilla mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Ella había llorado por él? Seguía sin ser justo. Deseaba compensarla de algún modo.

.

- Yo… Solo quiero servirle, como si fuese una princesa.

.

Y lo era. La princesa que él había decidido salvar sin darse cuenta. Era su princesa y él, el caballero de armadura negra.

Cada persona que era importante para él la salvaría sin pensarlo, pero sólo por ella sería capaz de batir todas sus guerras. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerle realizar todas sus obras. Bajo el consejo de ella era capaz de comprender sus sentimientos y de entender sus pensamientos. Gracias a ella cumpliría sus deseos, sus sueños y sus metas. Sólo buscaba escuchar a ella. Sólo a ella quería servir. Solo a ella y todo lo que representaba para él.

.

- Creo que lo he comprendido… - Se aclaró a si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Ella es para mí la única…

.

Tomó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre su escritorio y salió corriendo de su habitación. Era momento de ir a buscarla.

.

- Ichi-nii, ¿dónde vas? – Gritó Yuzu al verlo salir tan rápido.

- No te preocupes, regreso después.

.

Caminó por el centro buscándola, era sábado, seguramente se encontraría por ahí. Fue cuando dio la vuelta al parque que la vio sentada en una banca frente a la fuente mientras comía helado.

.

- ¡Inoue! – Le llamó mientras corría donde ella.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – Exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, no es eso. Sólo quiero hablar algo importante contigo… - Explicó con una sonrisa especial para ella que la hizo sonrojar de golpe.

.

.

_**HER**__** ALONE **__**I **__**WILL **__**ALWAYS **__**WANT **__**TO **__**SERVE**__**…**_.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

Gracias por leer este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. ¡Nos leemos después!

.

.

.

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
